let's annoy him!
by ScytheMaster
Summary: part 2, plz R
1. Garrets is First!

My very first fanfic!  
  
(Parades goes by)  
  
Okay.That was not necessary..-_-  
  
Anyway, I was bored so I went on this site and just started reading a numbers of great documents.  
  
So enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden sun.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Intro  
  
Zoa the yami no kage: woo, that's too long  
  
(Fixing......)  
  
Zoa: that's better ;)  
  
?????: (Buzz)  
  
Zoa: what the?  
  
?????:I'm the THING that annoys you!  
  
Zoa: whatever, I'm bored, can I eat you.  
  
Thing: no you ca*  
  
Zoa: (chew chew chew-hurk!) Gahk! You taste horrible!!!  
  
Thing: you idiot, I was about to say I haven't bathed over 2 years!  
  
Zoa:!!!! Hurry medical attention! *Fainted*gets carried away*  
  
Thing: that's what you ge*  
  
Zoa: *wakes up*your coming with me!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The story starts here in the hospital v_v  
  
Zoa: this is all your fault, you thingemobober.  
  
Thing: shut up, don't call me that.  
  
Zoa: make me, I'm author boy, I get to do anything I want. |:P  
  
Thing: anything to relive the boredom?  
  
Zoa: hmm.....I know! Lets shove a lit M-80 down your mouth and see what happens!  
  
Thing : not going to happen, anything else?  
  
Zoa: hmmm...I got it! Lets annoy one of the golden sun characters!  
  
Thing: yeah that sounds like fun!  
  
*all the GS characters appear from nowhere*  
  
Thing: how'd you do that?  
  
Zoa: hey, I'm the author boy.  
  
Thing : lets chose some one to annoy, how about that guy over there?  
  
Zoa: Isaac? Nah how about that kid, Ivan, we can call him a midget!  
  
Thing : ahem?  
  
Zoa: *looks down at Thing* woops my mistake  
  
Zoa: That's it, I'm going to chose randomly, eni mini miny mo, catch a lion by its tail, if he hollers make him pay, my father says to, pick the stupidest one and it is I te it....eni mini miny mo!  
  
Thing: red haired dude?  
  
Zoa: I think he's Garret, oh well.  
  
Zoa: *shouts* hey you, the red haired dude, come over here!  
  
Garret: what? Whatever.. |: |  
  
Zoa: so what's your name?  
  
Garret: Garret.  
  
Zoa: where'd you come from?  
  
Garret: Vale  
  
Zoa: what do you like?  
  
Garret: food..............yeah food!  
  
Thing: psst, his acting kinda weird.  
  
Zoa: he's insane.  
  
Zoa: anyway, what kind of food do you like?  
  
Garret: anything. :)  
  
Zoa: O.o  
  
Thing: he's insane.  
  
Zoa: what do you dislike?  
  
Garret: Isaac, enemies, roofs.  
  
Zoa: any thing else?  
  
Garret: also anything that fly's around like a bee.  
  
Zoa: what annoys you?  
  
Garret: my little brother, Isaac, Mia, Ivan the whole enemy crew.  
  
Zoa: Ok, Ill pay you ten bucks to go across this room.  
  
Garret: sure thing.*starts walking and trips over a sign*  
  
Garret: owe, hey what the? "beware of invisible wall?" that's crazy!  
  
Garret: *starts walking * yeah right, a invis*hits invisible wall*  
  
Zoa and Thing:*starts laughing hysterically* oh my god, you should of seen your nose, its flat as a pancake!  
  
Garret: grrrrrr I will get my revenge!  
  
Zoa: and look there's a ice cream stand that's giving out ice cream for free!  
  
Garret: really?*jumps out of window and shatters his bones*OWE..  
  
Zoa and Thing:*starts laughing hysterically again* just kidding ): D Muwahahahahahahahahahahhhaha  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*will Garret get his revenge? Find out next! *  
  
So how was my first fanfic? Plz review thank you all 


	2. Ivan the annoying one!

Ivan the annoying one!  
  
grrr no reveiws last time, hope more people review.  
  
anyway lets start annoying someone different this time  
  
v.v  
  
o.v  
  
v.v  
  
note:there will be some random japanese messages.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own golden sun.  
  
Key =D  
  
example:regular diologe  
  
example:*action*or*site*or*scene*  
  
example:(thought)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Hospital*  
  
Zoa: sorry about the ice-cream incident  
  
Garret: @_@ *in bed right across Zoa*  
  
Zoa: so here, I got you an Ice cream cone!  
  
Garret: oooo butter pican with coconuts!  
  
Zoa: (butter pican? eww) |:P  
  
Garret: *lick*lick*lick*  
  
Zoa: _ *uhh it true, he dose like anything*  
  
Zoa: anyway lets see if we can make another character be in the same conditon as our friend Garret!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
thing: remember me? Im the THING!!!  
  
thing: lets see how well they do when I activate my bomb that I hid in the hospital rooms  
  
thing:5-4-3-2-1-Bla*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoa: e ni mi ni my ni mo, kill a spider by a toe, if he hollars eat him whole, my mother said to, pick the shortest one and it is i ti it.......e ni mi ni my ni mo!  
  
Ivan: why's he pointing at me?  
  
Zoa: come here, blond hair boy!  
  
Ivan: : | ???  
  
Zoa: please introduce your self, please.  
  
Ivan: well.. My name is Ivan and I came from the tow*  
  
Zoa: chibi (shorty)  
  
Ivan: what?  
  
Zoa: nothing, nothing please keep going. |: )  
  
Ivan: ? well ok, I m a jupiter adapt and Iv been travling wit*  
  
Zoa: tansoku (short legged)  
  
Ivan: |: ( what in the world are you saying???  
  
Zoa: sorry (giggle) please (giggle) continue.....^_^  
  
Ivan: |: |.......well......then.........there.......  
  
Zoa: gaaa! niwatori! (CHICKEN!)  
  
Ivan: O.o  
  
Zoa: sorry, a little nervous breakdown.  
  
ect ect ect ect ect ect..............................  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thing: pressed.......self destruct.........mechenizim.......OWW x.x  
  
Thing:*clears up* one more fatal mistake, and im doomed!  
  
Thing:here gose nothing....................5-4-3-2-1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thing: .  
  
Thing: o.  
  
Thing: o.o?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*room with GS characters*  
  
Isaac: wow ivans taking pretty long in that room  
  
Mia: should we go check?  
  
Jenna: its worth a shot....  
  
Isaac: Ok le*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoa: ok Ill pay you ten bucks if you go across this room.  
  
Ivan: o.o? what ever  
  
Ivan:*starts walking then stops* hummm,*uses reveal*I see.....  
  
Zoa:damn, that shorty saw right through that one. .=  
  
Ivan:What! *cast spark plasma*  
  
Zoa: why you little....*cast eruption* BoBoBoBOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ivan: ??? your an adapt?  
  
Zoa: you know it!  
  
Ivan:grr  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac, Mia, Jenna, and others: oww, what was that?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thing: o~o looks like nothing happened......  
  
Thing: lets try again....................................5-4-3-2- 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thing: o  
  
Thing: _  
  
Thing: .  
  
Thing: .o  
  
Thing: o.o......?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Garret: lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick li*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Ivan and Zoa playing Yugioh card*  
  
Zoa: :P fast learner for a chibi.........  
  
Ivan: =.=  
  
Zoa: I play barrel Dragon!  
  
Ivan: flip dragon capture jar.  
  
Zoa: What!?! you said that like you knew that I was going to play it!  
  
Zoa: wait a minute, you can read minds! you cheater!, you, you, pegasus!  
  
Ivan:so what, Its just a game......  
  
Zoa: Play fair, kusogaki!  
  
Ivan: "."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Garret:lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick mmmmm burnt ice cream.....lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick ............................................................................ .........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*still playing *  
  
Ivan:go harpies brother, kazejin, insect soldier of the sky!  
  
Zoa: +_+.....(jupiter adapts and hes wind monsters)  
  
Ivan:attack his life points directly!  
  
Zoa:Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, you cheated!!!!!  
  
Ivan: no I didnt  
  
Zoa: sure you didnt, you counter even before I can make my move!  
  
Ivan: so what, I win | )  
  
Zoa:GRRRRRRRRRR DAMARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(shut up)  
  
Zoa:you, you,YOU,MIDGET!!!!!!!!!!*summons meteor*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thing: This is my last chance!!!!!!!  
  
Thing:go!!.....................5-4-3-2- 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thing: _....... _......... _........................ ........... .o . . . o.o (thank god...)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Zoa leaves room*  
  
Zoa: bye bye, sweet dreams.  
  
Zoa:*closes the door shut*  
  
Ivan Let me out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.....Oh ****  
  
*meteor and bomb explotion at perfect timing* |: )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
later.............  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*hospital-Ivans cubical*  
  
Zoa:Hi there, Ivan the shorty, I bought you a gift, a japanese-english dictionary device, have fun!  
  
Ivan:x.x...........+.+...........=.=...........o.o........lets see...kusogaki........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will Ivan learn more japanese words and will Ivan+Garret seek revenge? Find out next!  
  
Zoa:please please please please please please please please please please please please please please .....  
  
Garret:lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick REVIEW lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick  
  
Ivan: Onegaishimasu (please)  
  
*pleasa review* :P 


	3. Djinns the insane!

Djinns the insane!  
  
Pleasa R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
narraitor:since all the GS character are scorched fromed the last chapter, we will be focused on the djinns, thank you. v_v  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*still the hospital*  
  
Zoa: ten million bottles of beer on the wall, ten million bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, nine hundred ninty nine thousand nine hunderd ninty nine beers on the wall. nine hundred ninty nine thousand nine hunderd ninty nine beers on the wall, nine hundred ninty nine thousand nine hunderd ninty nine beers, take one down pass it around, nine hundred ninty nine thousand nine hunderd ninty eight beers on the wall.nine hundred ninty nine thousand nine hunderd ninty eight beer on wall, nine hundred ninty nine thousand nine hunderd ninty eight beer, take one down pass it around, nine hundre*  
  
Thing: will you SHUT UP!  
  
Zoa: |: | (cast fire ball)  
  
Thing: never mind.........  
  
*ding dong* room 083, package!  
  
Zoa: *opens package* humm.....Dynamites? Okay who ordered the Dynamites?!  
  
Thing: *looking innocinet* (Darn, thoses Dynamites were going to be my next scheme)  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
Zoa: now what?!  
  
Mail man: package of 1cm sphyeric nucular uranium bombs.  
  
Zoa: GAA! who keeps sending these things?!?  
  
Thing: (I spent 4 million bucks on that thing!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoa: fifty thousand beers one the wall, fifty thousand beers, take one down, pass it arou*  
  
Thing AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thing: your more annoying than Djinns that got high off candy!  
  
Zoa: your a genious!!!  
  
Thing: oh boy +_+  
  
Zoa: bring in the Djinns!  
  
*out of nowhere mercury,venus,mars,jupiter Djinns appear*  
  
all Djinns in chipmonk voices:WE ARE ALL HAPPY!!! WE SING ALL HAPPILY!!! WE ALL LIVE BEING HAPPY!!!!  
  
Zoa: AYIE! Wrong idea Wrong Idea!!!!!!!  
  
all Djinns in chipmonk voices:WE SING!! LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA,RING A LINGA DING DING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zoa: GET OUT, ALL YOU.YOU,YOU, you, you.....whats that word...?  
  
jupiter:idiotic?  
  
Zoa: not it.  
  
mercury: stupid?  
  
Zoa: ...nah  
  
venus: crazy?  
  
Zoa: hmm close...  
  
mars:INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zoa: INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!, GET OUT ALL OF YOU!  
  
mars:ooooooooooo,candy cane! jaw breackers!!!!*eats dynamite and nuclear bombs*  
  
Zoa:???  
  
mars:CANDY-SUGAR-INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All Djinns:INSANE-ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thing: they've gone nuts!!!  
  
Zoa: you mean insane.  
  
Thing: they've gone insane!!!!  
  
Zoa:Thing, give me a stick of dynamite!  
  
Thing: I can't find them!  
  
Zoa: what ever, just give me a stick!!!  
  
*gives a branch*  
  
Zoa:(cast fire ball on the stick)  
  
Thing: there gaining on us!!  
  
Zoa: fetch! *throws stick*  
  
*Mars some how swallowed the stick*  
  
Thing: were doomed!  
  
Zoa:oh wait, my TV show about to start, cya.*teleports*  
  
Thing:HEY!! you cant do this to me!  
  
*the dynamites in mars stomach catches on fire*explodes*chain reaction with nuclear bombs*  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O(thing:aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(sugar high djinns: WEEEEEEEEEEE) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
*gaigantic crater*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*teleports back*  
  
Zoa: Im ba..............O-o  
  
PLEASES REVIEW 


	4. Lets take a break!

Lets take a break!  
  
reviews=nothing but insults |: (  
  
R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All the characters are currently in coma, the only thing that are breathing are Djinns and Zoa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Venus: how do you say "Isaac is really stupid"?  
  
Mars:"garret is really stupid"  
  
mecurery:"Mia is really stupid?"  
  
Zoa: not now.... I have a headach...... x_x  
  
mercuery: Ill give you a snow cone!  
  
Zoa: *name* wa su ge- ba ka, now wheres my snow cone?  
  
*summons boreas*  
  
Zoa:*frozon solid* you said a snow cone, not a blizzard!  
  
mercuery:*also frozen solid* mmm, melon! lick, lick,  
  
*cast flare wall, melts huge chunk of ice*  
  
mercurey:you melted my dessert!  
  
Zoa:boo, hoo, cry me a river, besides you get suger high too easliy.  
  
mercuery:more!!!  
  
*summons Boreas multiple time*  
  
mercuery:SNOW CONE!  
  
mars:MELON!  
  
venus:SUGAR!  
  
jupiter:INSANE!!!  
  
Zoa: here we go again....  
  
all djinns: ATTACK!!!  
  
Zoa: uh oh!  
  
*Zoa hides*  
  
all djinns :SREACH!!!  
  
*Zoa runs*  
  
*Thing comes with sucker*  
  
Thing: lick, lick, lick, lick  
  
mercuery:CANDY!!!!  
  
all djinns:SUCKER!!!!!!!  
  
*pulverizes Thing to get sucker*  
  
Thing: INSANE MANIACS!!!*faints*  
  
Mia:lick *cotton candy*  
  
garret: chomp*milky way*  
  
Isaac: suck! *pop*  
  
Ivan: crunch*carrot* you guys arent very healthy.....  
  
isaac,mia,garret:so?  
  
high djinns: SUGAR!!!  
  
*attacks mia, isaac,garret, their bodys lay lifeless on the ground*  
  
ivan: wow......*crunch*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoa: oh man! *surrounded by sugar high djinns*  
  
sugar high djinns: you must pay!!!  
  
Zoa: *takes out a warhead and throws* here fetch!!  
  
sugar high djinns: SOUR!!!!  
  
Zoa: *also takes out altoids sours*  
  
sugar high djinns: ALTOIDS!!!  
  
Zoa:fetch! *throws altoids in to a volcano*  
  
sugar high djinns: SOURS!!! *falls in vocano*  
  
Zoa: thats better.  
  
*goes back to hospital*  
  
Zoa: now I can enjoy my snickers. *chomp*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
please R&R, no insults 


	5. when enemys go bad

when enemys go bad  
  
R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoa: y=mx+b, slope, y-intersept.....GRR  
  
Thing: what'cha doing?  
  
Zoa: stupid math shu ku da i.....  
  
Thing:?  
  
Zoa: homework  
  
Thing: isnt all homework stupid?  
  
Zoa: This is EXTRA work!  
  
Thing: why?  
  
Zoa: see, there was a incident during, math class.  
  
Thing: what happened?  
  
Zoa: some guy planted a stink bomb, every body ran out of the class room, the teacher said it was all the boys fault (teacher thinks all boys do tricks and pranks) so she gave us boys more homework than usual.  
  
Thing: wow, that is a lot of homework!  
  
Zoa: and I wanted to annoy more GS characters!  
  
Thing:.....so just say you did your homework.  
  
Zoa: I can't do that!  
  
Thing: sure you can......your the auther...  
  
Zoa: yeah sure...."homework be done"....*homework was finished* oh.......  
  
Thing: lets go play!  
  
Zoa: lets annoy!  
  
*all GS characters appear from nowhere*  
  
Zoa and Thing:hmmmm......  
  
Zoa: there all main characters.....  
  
Think: its not fun anymore.......  
  
Zoa: lets annoy somebody else in the game.  
  
Thing:lets annoy Sheba!  
  
Sheba: Hey!  
  
Thing:never mind....  
  
Zoa:.....-_...............insa*  
  
Thing: dont you say it, or else!  
  
Zoa: INSANE DJINNS!!!  
  
*all hyper active+insane djinns appear*  
  
Zoa:you ate a strawberry short cake, right?  
  
Thing: yeah, why?  
  
insane djinns:WE SMELL SUGAR!  
  
Thing:eep O.O  
  
insane djinns: ATTACK!!!  
  
Thing:AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
*insane djinns start attcking Thing*  
  
*Thing comes back compleatly brused*  
  
Thing:you are going to pay dearly!  
  
Zoa: :P  
  
*reads reveiw*  
  
Zoa: wow this idiot called Kxela gave me an idea!  
  
Thing: why call him an idiot?  
  
Zoa: read this review on the bottom.  
  
Thing:oh, I see  
  
Zoa:lets annoy the enemies!!  
  
*sends e-mail to www.we.are.bad.people/GS/evil/saturos.and.ect.com*  
  
message:We have a big surprise bigger than conquering the world. yours turely, Thingemobober  
  
Thing: |: (  
  
Zoa:waiting......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
5 hours later...........  
  
*Zoa practicing clarinet*  
  
*Thing making dynamites*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2 hours later.....  
  
*Zoa starts playing pokemon ruby*  
  
*Thing starts to make Hydrogen bomb*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
15 hours later..............................................  
  
*Zoa finishes pokemon ruby*  
  
*Thing finishes his 15th H-bomb*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Saturos and Menardi comes*  
  
Saturos:Hey! we were busy conquering the world!  
  
Zoa:its about time......  
  
Zoa: look! a hundred dollar bill!  
  
Saturos:bye golly, your right! its all mine!!!  
  
Zoa: |: )  
  
Saturos: mine!!!!!!!!1*grab*falls through floor*AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Thing: (let me try) o my gosh! a jewerly make up kit!  
  
Menardi:ooooooooooooo, all mine!!!  
  
Thing: |: )  
  
Menardi:*grabs*falls trough floor*AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Zoa and Thing:*laughing*  
  
Thing:that was great.....  
  
Zoa:theres more ^_^  
  
*Pit*  
  
Saturos and Menardi:oww...hey these things are fake! GRR.............look CANDY!  
  
*eats all candy and come back to Zoa*  
  
Saturos:how dare yo*  
  
Zoa:INSANE DJINNS!  
  
Saturos:?  
  
insane djinns:SWEETS! NOW!!!  
  
*Zoa pointa at saturos and menardi*  
  
insane djinns:WE SMELL SWEETS.............GET THEM!!!  
  
Saturos and menardi:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Zoa:oh my gosh! yu gi oh's just about to start cya!*teleports*  
  
Saturos:take this!! (cast fire ball)*Thing doges and hits dynamites and bomb*  
  
Saturos, Menardi, Thing, insane djinns: O.O  
  
note:at least 10 H-bomb can destroy earth so what will happen when 15? please observe  
  
*scene of exploding planet like ending of super metroid*  
  
*-----------------------------------------------O------------------------- ------------------------*  
  
Zoa:that was fun, now lets get back......  
  
computer:ERROR EEROR, DESTINATION NOT LOCATED ON UNIVERSE MAP, PLEASE TRY AGAIN  
  
Zoa:hmm thats weird.......O.o?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Always Review 


	6. Alex's trim

Alex's trim  
  
R&R  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own golden sun nor jucie fruit,warhead and all candys!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoa: ki mi wa ji ra i to a so bu no ga su ki de su ka? (do you like playing with mines?)  
  
Thing: ii e (not)  
  
Zoa: so re wa na n de su ka? (why?)  
  
Thing: o i ta ba sho wo i tsu mo wa su re ma su. (I aways forget where i put them)  
  
Zoa: na n da..... (Oh)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoa: tsu ma n ne-..........(bored).  
  
Thing: would you stop talking in japanese, your confusing the readers!  
  
Zoa: su ma n  
  
Thing: ?  
  
Zoa: sorry...  
  
Zoa: now lets annoy some more shall we....  
  
Thing: chew chew chew yeah.... chew chew chew  
  
Zoa: you have gum?!  
  
Thing: yeah, want some?  
  
Zoa: sure...mmm jucie fruit....  
  
Thing: |: )..................INSANE DJINNS!!!!  
  
Zoa: wa?!  
  
insane djinns: SUGAR!!!!!!!!*tackles Zoa*starts beating*Zoa: ow ow oW OW!!!  
  
Zoa half beaten up: your chewing gum??? WHY???  
  
*Thing shows label of his gum*  
  
Zoa:"sugar free?".....grr  
  
Thing: I told you will pay. lol  
  
Zoa: (we'll see who gets the last laugh)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*That night in Things room*  
  
*closet that says:explosives:do not enter*  
  
Zoa: lets see ill take some of this, some of that and his latest creation: the thingemobbober X mine, enough to blow some ones head off .......he he he....  
  
*plant the mine with explosives some where random*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*morning*  
  
Zoa: now lets go annoy some one!  
  
Thing: please chose  
  
Zoa: e ni mi ni my ni mo, play your gameboy with your toes? if he hollers drick some water, my mother said to pick the very best one and it is I ti it!......e ni mi ni my ni mo!!  
  
Zoa: blue haired.....  
  
Thing: guy or gal?  
  
Zoa: wa?  
  
Thing: see theres a female and a male.....  
  
Zoa: im pointing at the male guy.....  
  
Thing: come up here and introduce your self, man!  
  
Alex: I m Alex, I m a mercury adapt and i cherish my hair verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry much, so dont touch!  
  
Thing and Zoa: (that gave it away) |: S  
  
Zoa: look!! there selling hair gel and shampoo for half price!!!  
  
Alex: What!!! *jumps out the window*  
  
Zoa: '_'.............(smack) _................  
  
Alex:owe....x.x  
  
*alex in a cast*  
  
Thing: sorry man, here play this demo of GS2  
  
*Alex starts playing*  
  
Zoa:slowly......slowly......NOW!  
  
SNIP!Alex:GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU CUT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!?!?!!?!?? YOU MUST PAY!!!!  
  
*Alex starts chasing Zoa*eep!  
  
Zoa:*jump!*  
  
Alex: YOU MUST PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
  
*Alex flys off*  
  
Zoa: bye  
  
*Alex flys back*  
  
Alex:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
tud!  
  
*Alex in bed*  
  
Alex......grrr those fools, they will PAY!....hmm whats this?  
  
*From Zoa and Thing, sorry about annoying you, we bought some candy for you*  
  
Alex: |: (........mm chocolate...  
  
Alex: hmm "P.S. shout insane djinns" Insane Djinns?  
  
insane djinns:COCOLATE-SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
insane djinns:ATTACK,KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alex:YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA................................ ..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*see package of warheads*  
  
Zoa:you eat it!  
  
Thing: no, you eat it!  
  
Zoa: no, you eat!  
  
Thing:you eat!  
  
Zoa:YOU!  
  
Thing:YOU!  
  
Zoa:YOU!  
  
Thing:YOU!  
  
ect, ect, ect........................  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Always review! 


	7. Mia's craving for a popcicle?

Mia's craving for a popcicle?  
  
7th chapter woo!  
  
I do not own golden sun  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoa: press this switch  
  
Thing: never!  
  
Zoa: comon!  
  
Thing: noooooooooooooo way, it says ji ba ku su i chi  
  
Zoa: so?  
  
Thing: translation: self destruct switch  
  
Zoa: |: / (darn)  
  
Thing: let pick on someone to annoy!  
  
Zoa: to much males.....  
  
Thing: there are 3 of them  
  
Zoa: the red hair (jenna)  
  
Thing: nah how about blondy? (sheba)  
  
Zoa: no! I like her!  
  
Thing: that leaves the blue hair!  
  
(notice how we choses with hair color ^.^)  
  
Thing: yo! come here an*squshed*oww  
  
Mia: my name is Mia, I came from iml, I am a mercurey adapt,blah blah blah.....  
  
Thing:ARGH! get me out!  
  
Mia: Im hungry. need some thing cold...  
  
Zoa: pop?  
  
Mia: nope somthing more with ice....  
  
Zoa:snow cone?  
  
Mia: solid....  
  
Zoa: popc*GAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Mia:GIMMI!!!  
  
Zoa: calm down insanitic person...here...  
  
Mia:ooooo blue berry!  
  
Zoa:(grin) : ) INSANE DJINNS!!!  
  
insane djinns:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SUGAR!!! POPCICLE!!!  
  
insane djinns and Mia fight......Mia wins  
  
insane djinns: NO POPCICLE?!?! WERE DOOMED (faint)  
  
Zoa:oh me gosh! O_O  
  
Thing: nothig stand in here way when she has a popcicle....  
  
Zoa:I dont think so....  
  
*Zoa opens shade*melts Mia's popcicle*  
  
Mia:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY PRECIOUS!!!YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE YOU MUST PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zoa: wow, what a craving can do to one's body..... o.O eep!  
  
Mia starts to chase Zoa: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zoa: fetch!!! *throws a popcicle out the window*  
  
Thing:man, every thing is "out the window".....  
  
Mia:GRAPE!? CAN'T RISIST!!!!*jump out the window*crash  
  
Zoa: . (oww)  
  
*Mia in bed with a cast crying*  
  
Zoa: looks like I went too far ): |  
  
Zoa: here *hands Mia a blue berry/grape fusion popcicle*  
  
Mia:(sob) you'll do that for me.......  
  
Zoa:yeah, just don't act like a insane jerk any more, got it? (3 bucks a sucker, man thats expensive!)  
  
Mia:O key do key! mmmmmmm  
  
Zoa:O.o (she didnt get it, did she.... )  
  
Thing: (so sir!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Always R&R 


	8. 200 ways to annoy on Isaac!

200 ways to annoy on Isaac!  
  
Discalimer: I do not own golden sun nor any products on this list  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Isaac is tied to a chair*  
  
Isaac:you'll never get away with this!  
  
Zoa: We need a pencil and paper!  
  
Thing: got them!  
  
Zoa: get ready to write!  
  
1 punch  
  
2 kick  
  
3 jab  
  
4 hit  
  
5 spit  
  
6 choke  
  
7 strangle  
  
8 bite  
  
9 bark  
  
10 hit  
  
11 sing  
  
12 play mary had a little lamb  
  
13 kick his shins  
  
14 take  
  
15 laugh  
  
16 point at him  
  
17 say blondy  
  
18 stab  
  
19 garret  
  
20 ivan  
  
21 mia  
  
22 felix  
  
23 saturos  
  
24 menardi  
  
25 alex  
  
26 picard  
  
27 piers  
  
28 djinns  
  
29 mercurey djinns  
  
30 venus djinns  
  
31 mars djinns  
  
32 jupiter djinns  
  
33 home improvement  
  
34 fraisiar  
  
35 pokemon  
  
36 dragon ball  
  
37 yu gi oh  
  
38 buzz light gear  
  
39 dijimon  
  
40 tarzan  
  
41 cubix  
  
42 skoobedobedoo  
  
43 batman  
  
44 superman  
  
45 bat girl  
  
46 wonder woman  
  
47 iron man  
  
48 dare devil  
  
49 pens  
  
50 relese date of GS2  
  
51 termites  
  
52 snakes  
  
53 internet  
  
54 pron  
  
55 britny spiers  
  
56 Zoa (me!)  
  
57 bombs  
  
58 dynamites  
  
59 mines  
  
60 nuclear weaponss  
  
61 biological weapons  
  
62 chemical weapons  
  
63 any explosives  
  
64 telitubes  
  
65 dancing bannans  
  
66 barny  
  
67 garrets socks  
  
68 metorite  
  
69 smack  
  
70 poison  
  
71 chemical  
  
72 corn pops  
  
73 frosted chexs  
  
74 frosted flacks  
  
75 frosted mini wheats  
  
76 frosted wheats  
  
77 mias high pitched scream  
  
78 ivans mind read  
  
79 everyones phyenegy  
  
80 frosted mini chexs  
  
81earthquakes  
  
82 floods  
  
83 tornado  
  
84 hurricanes  
  
85 tus-na-mi (tidal wave)  
  
86 fish  
  
87 squid  
  
88 octopus  
  
89 corn  
  
90 monkeys  
  
91 sugar  
  
92 salt  
  
93 pepper  
  
94 mc donalds  
  
95 arbys  
  
96 jack in the box  
  
97 sub way "eat fresh"  
  
98 buger king  
  
99 wendys  
  
100 dariy queen  
  
101 kradens lsctures  
  
102 anyones lectures  
  
103 aurther  
  
104 saguwa the saimiese cat  
  
105 cliford  
  
106 exodia  
  
107 playing DDR with out a mat  
  
108 anyones brother  
  
109 farts (especally garrets! oh my gosh!)  
  
110 being dumped  
  
111 slaped  
  
112 kisses  
  
113 printer that ran out of ink  
  
114 GBA without batteris  
  
115 weird sounds of yoshi  
  
116 marios mammamia!  
  
117 luijis he-a we go!  
  
118 arby sause  
  
119 slow computers  
  
120 slow internet  
  
121 damp towl to dry  
  
122 raisons  
  
123 maggots  
  
124 anything popular during th 60's and 70's  
  
125 home work  
  
126 projects  
  
127 school work  
  
128 looooooooooong boing books  
  
129 occupied bathrooms  
  
130 under wear (except for fem.)  
  
131 stinkyness  
  
132 insaneness  
  
133 saneness  
  
134 stupid people  
  
135 reading fanfics 24 hour straight  
  
136 pencil  
  
137 crush on mia  
  
138 crush on sheba  
  
139 crush on jenna  
  
140 crush on ****  
  
141 death  
  
142 piano lessons  
  
143 mondays  
  
144 school year  
  
145 make-up days  
  
146 st patricks day without green  
  
147 pinches  
  
148 snake bites  
  
149 getting creamed at bloody nukles  
  
150 pop quiz  
  
151 test  
  
152 quiz  
  
153 acting like a jerk  
  
154 your name being pronounced wrong  
  
155 your name being spelled wrong  
  
156 disconnections  
  
157 insults  
  
158 scary movies  
  
159 kidde movies  
  
160 go-go gajets  
  
161 cinderella  
  
162 beauty and the beast  
  
163 pinokiyo  
  
164 pizza hut  
  
165 papa merphes take and bake!  
  
166 papa jhons  
  
167 friday the 13th  
  
168 itchyness  
  
169 numbness  
  
170 sleepyness  
  
171 burnt  
  
172 frozen  
  
173 hungry  
  
174 thirsty  
  
175 no allowance  
  
176 getting fired  
  
177 scolded  
  
178 frowning  
  
179 waking up from a good dream  
  
180 favorate game system breaks  
  
181 bankrupt  
  
182 grounded  
  
183 losing  
  
184 crying  
  
185 sobbing  
  
186 kidding  
  
187 faking  
  
188 car toys "better way to go"  
  
189 scratched  
  
190 sun burned  
  
191 licked  
  
192 shouted  
  
193 last minute projects  
  
194 "you are not tall enough for this ride"...  
  
195 obsesstion  
  
196 we gee  
  
197 titty twister  
  
198 triping  
  
199 insane djinns  
  
200 relese date of any game  
  
Zoa: wow thats a lot!  
  
Isaac: you.....will....*tring to escape*.......pay.......for...this!  
  
Thing: thats all folks!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sorry-go men na sai-los siento for people who are offened by anything on this list  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
special reveiws  
  
for those who had the time to read this please review 3 things (list more if desired) above this list and you can be in the "I have too much spar time list"  
  
always R&R v_v 


	9. Felix's wrath! Quartet Dragon? part one

Felix's wrath! Quartet Dragon? (part one)  
  
Zoa:...........................(playing MMBN3)....................(waiting for reviews).......................  
  
Garret: you have waaaaaaaaaay to much spare time!  
  
Zoa: no I dont!  
  
Garret: yes you do!  
  
Zoa:no!  
  
Garret:yes!  
  
Zoa:no!!  
  
*gets in a mars adapt fight*  
  
Thing: please read the following v.v '  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thing: Thank you.  
  
Garret and Zoa: thats it!?  
  
Thing: what do you expect, you bunch of boiled eggs!  
  
Garret: O.O !........   
  
Zoa: O.O !..............  
  
Garret and Zoa: |: )  
  
Thing:....what are you do*GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!YAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! stop it! OW! OW! OW! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!  
  
Garret and Zoa: ^.^ (high 5 )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*v.v this stories setting is always in the hospital, cause of server injuries*  
  
Thing:*burned to a crisp, rapped in band-ade* MMFF, GRUUF, GORFFF!!!! (YOU, WILL, PAY!!!!)  
  
Zoa: O.o.....on to the program....  
  
Thing:FIFF FU FUU!!! (PICK YOU FOOL!!!)  
  
Zoa: e ni mi ni my ni.....wow, whos the guy with the mask?!  
  
Felix: I am felix, I will destroy you ALL!!!!  
  
Zoa: O.o (you smell like breath mints)  
  
Felix: DIE!  
  
Zoa: (that gives me an Idea)  
  
Zoa: INSANE DJINNS!!!  
  
insane djinns :ATTACK MASK!!!!!! ALTOIDS WITH SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Felix being creamed by djinns*  
  
Zoa: works every time :)  
  
?????:GA HAHA IT IS COMPLETE!!!  
  
Zoa: O.o who the hell are you??!  
  
?????: I AM THE ANNOYING EVIL TWIN OF THING, MIMIC!!!  
  
Zoa: O_o (Great, just what we needed, another annoying little idiot...)  
  
MIMIC: WITH THIS POTION I CAN MULYIPLY AND RULE THE WORLD!!!  
  
Zoa: you didnt tell me about this *hits Thing with a bat*  
  
Thing: MFF GUFF GUF GFUGMF GMUFMUG GMUMFUUGM GMUFMU GMU GMU?! (I though he died in the accident last thusday......He survived?!)  
  
Felix: im not over.......yet......*growning in pain*  
  
MIMIC:I WILL USE THIS POTION NOW*gets hit in the back by door when some one barged in*potion flys in the air*  
  
*Saturos & Menardi barges in*  
  
Zoa, Thing, MIMIC, Felix, Insane djinns: O.o  
  
Saturos & Menardi: you and your djinns will pa*potion hits Saturos in the head, making it splash on Saturos & Menardi*  
  
Zoa: there not my djinns....  
  
Saturos: I feel funny...Menardi: meeee toooo  
  
SPLIT!!*there are now 2 Saturos & Menardi*  
  
1 Saturos & Menardi:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
2 Saturos & Menardi:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MIMIC: OH MY GOSH!!! IT WORKED!!! YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
  
Zoa: you idiot, there's no time for that!  
  
1 Saturos & Menardi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
2 Saturos & Menardi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Felix: ARGH!! Make it stop!!!  
  
1 Saturos & Menardi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
2 Saturos & Menardi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zoa: SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
1 Saturos & Menardi & 2 Saturos & Menardi: O_o  
  
Felix: thank god......  
  
1 Saturos & Menardi: I have a sudden urge to kill, do you?  
  
2 Saturos & Menardi: I sertainly do!  
  
Zoa and others:eep!  
  
double Saturos and Menardi: *huddles up*1 Saturos:I have and Idea, lets destroy them being two fusion dragons!2 Saturos:I have an even better Idea, What happen when we fuse TWO fusion dragons!! 1 & 2 Menardis: OOOOOOOOO scandalus!!! :) Let's do it!!!  
  
*1 Saturos & Menardi starts to fuse*  
  
Zoa:OH,  
  
*2 Saturos & Menardi:starts to fuse*  
  
Zoa:MY,  
  
*Both fusion dragons start to fuse*  
  
Zoa: GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*QUARTET DRAGON!*RRRRRRRRRRRR*OOOOOOOOOOO*AAAAAAAAAAA*RRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Zoa, Thing, MIMIC, Felix, Insane djinns: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Garret: What the!? you stoped here?  
  
Yes, I am CRUEL!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, If you want to know what happens next, REVIEW!!!!  
  
Zoa, Thing, MIMIC, Felix, Insane djinns VS quartet dragon NEXT!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was sooooooooooo random.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
as always please review 


	10. Felix's wrath! Quartet Dragon? part two

Felix's wrath! Quartet Dragon? (part two)  
  
read and review plz!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun.  
  
Garret: power rangers!  
  
Zoa: -_-' you need a life...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
dose anyone stand a chance against a 4 headed dragon? observe:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoa, Thing, MIMIC, Felix, Insane djinns: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Head 1:shut,  
  
Head 2:up!  
  
Zoa: (this is all yuor fault mim*)  
  
*Q-D kills mimic in one blow*  
  
mimic:365 days in a ye...a....r *dies*  
  
Zoa: cool! :)  
  
Jenna: hi eveyone, whats tha*  
  
*Q-D almost kills Jenna in one breath*  
  
Zoa: not cool! :(  
  
Felix:NOOOOOOO! YOU KILLED JENNA! YOU WILL PAY!  
  
Thing: you killed my twin!  
  
everybody: so?  
  
Thing: never mind...  
  
*Felix charged at Q-D*  
  
Q-D: wait, we saved you! remember?  
  
Felix: umm.. oh yeah, I gues*BAT*Felix is hit!*  
  
*Felix flew across the field*  
  
Felix: why....why did I ever trust them....*faints*  
  
Q-D: two down, three to go!  
  
Zoa: *sees Thing acting insane, Djinns having candy* It's hopeless, just hopeless...  
  
*Zoa joins, eventually Thing joins*  
  
Djinns:EAT CA*  
  
*Zoa presses caplock*  
  
Djinns: ndy!  
  
Zoa: we need a plan.  
  
Garret: Im in!  
  
*every one stairs at garret*  
  
Garret: fine.....(sob).....don't count me in  
  
Zoa: WAIT! we may need you!  
  
Garret: alright! wa do I do?! wa do I do?!?!  
  
Zoa: first we need to change this Things name  
  
Thing: but i like being called...  
  
Zoa: thats it, I name it......gato!  
  
Thing: a cat?!  
  
Q-D: KILL!  
  
Zoa: (god! hurry up!) umm ok.... how about....metroid  
  
Thing: a life sucking paracite?  
  
Zoa: shut up! now Garret go get a costume and destract Q-D  
  
Garret: Can I chose?  
  
Zoa: bah! what ever...  
  
Garret: yipeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Zoa:(something gives me the felling that Im not going to like it...)  
  
Metroid: ok what......do...I...HEY! you changed it!  
  
Zoa: just for now, now you fool, make some explosives!  
  
Metroid: me do this, me do that, when do I get a break?  
  
Zoa: *glares evily*  
  
Metroid: +_+ oh boy!  
  
Q-D: KILL INSANE POWER RANGER!  
  
Garret: look at me! look at me!!! Im a power ranger!!!  
  
Zoa: O_o........oooooooooh Djinns, Q-D ate your candy  
  
insane djinns: WE MUST AVENGE!!!  
  
*summons judgment*  
  
Zoa: and it hits, hits........  
  
*hits the power ranger*  
  
Zoa:*sorta happy*what am I going to do now!?  
  
insane djinns: INSANENESS WILL ALWAYS PREVAILE!  
  
Zoa: :P  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PLZ reveiw and should we change Things name? *opinion 


End file.
